


New Job

by TrueDespair_Yuuikida



Series: Help Wanted [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Loose crossover, Slice of Life, Slight horror, will get more maybe in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair_Yuuikida/pseuds/TrueDespair_Yuuikida
Summary: Atsushi thought that the job was a godsend at the time.
Series: Help Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925863
Kudos: 11





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> I blame FNaF VHS things going around in youtube but honestly, I think this is the closest anyone will see me write of FNaF that isn't strictly so. With that in mind please don't take this too seriously, this will have it's own little story though the basis is sort of from the original work. I just had this random idea and wanted to just have something to do between RL stuff and my bigger series 'It Lurks among us'
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it and I will do more in the future, just don't know when.

Atsushi thought that the job was a godsend at the time. Some pizzeria franchise that came into the city of Yokohama that no one had heard about but those who traveled outside of Japan were talking about it, like there was some stories around them though whether they were true or not was still up for debate.

And it was years ago so no one really knew for sure.

Getting hired by a man named Ougai Mori, he was tasked with the night shift for weekdays. Monday through Friday from 12am to 6am. The pay was good and he can eat some leftover pizza while on duty, no experience and a chance for a raise if he did a good job. Honestly, the owner had him at pizza but having a good pay was good too. He got some training done and had a tour of the place.

Honestly, he had seen weirder things in his life but to see these…animatronics on their stages were something else. Now he never had a birthday party in one of those places but he can sort of understand why they can be considered creepy.

They had this trio on a main stage, all can sing but one was holding an apple, one had a guitar and the leader, the one in the middle had a top hat and a microphone. They seemed weirdly human but at the same time not. When he asked why they weren’t in their original forms, all his boss would say was that they wanted to branch out from the main part, not wanting the rumors to be the basis for the place lest it would be shut down for such a lame reason.

Atsushi just accepted that.

Some time passed and soon he was at his first night on the job. He came in just was the last few cleaners were leaving, murmuring good byes to him as he headed to the main office to clock in. Getting into his uniform and putting on his hat, Atsushi went into the designated room which was the security room and sat down on the chair.

In front of him was state of the art camera system with audio and visual before him, monitors to all the rooms and a phone to call for police or even his boss if certain things were to occur. His boss told him that the day guard had no issue so the night would be a walk in the park. Just check the cameras and make sure they were recording, for legal purposes. Seem fair.

Looking at the desk, Atsushi saw the booklet about the place and what to do as an employee. Shrugging he decided to have a read while idly checking the monitors, making sure everything was working well and audio was picking things up. Some of the rooms were dark to conserve energy while others were dimly since well, you can’t search for things in the dark.

His shift started a bit before midnight but when that clock chimed to that hour, Atsushi looked at his watch and nodded. “Alright, time to get to work.” Work meaning just sitting around, possibly eating pizza and not much else for the night. Well, it wasn’t a bad thing overall and having the job meant more chances to get better jobs in the future and he’ll really be going places.

Got to start from the bottom after all.

The first hour, nothing really happened. Rooms were fine, the characters were fine and where they ought to be and no signs of anyone that wasn’t an employee. By then, Atsushi was getting a bit hungry and decided to partake in some of that pizza from the kitchen. Making sure everything was still good, he got up from his chair and yawned. “This is so easy of a job, I bet people got too spooked by those rumors that they didn’t want this job. Well, it was just my luck that I got hired. It can only go up from here.” He hummed as he left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Unaware there was a slight change to one of the screens along with some static.

\--

“He said that it would be labeled….” Atsushi was going through one of the fridges that was used for employees only and honestly just a slice or two would be fine for him. As he opened another door of another fridge, the darkness in the corner of the room seemed to be growing. The door to the kitchen was slowly opening as three shadows were at the doorway.

Atsushi heard a bit of noise but didn’t think much of it. He then smiled as he got what he was looking for. “Hey, here it is!” He got out a box. “How much is in it this—a whole pizza?” He stated in awe as he looked at the box. “That’s so nice of him! I think I’ll save the rest of this pizza for my lunch tomorrow too!”

“How about sharing that for the rest of us?”

Ah…wait, that wasn’t his voice. Atsushi froze as he realized that. Slowly turning his head, he first saw just darkness and for a moment he though (and was hoping) that he just imagined it since it could have been the first day of the job jitters.

He fully looked behind him and he found out that he was wrong.

Though it was hard to tell, there were three pairs of eyes staring at him from the darkness, all of them with sharp teeth and claw like hands that in the dark made it seem so monstrous, yes, monsters that came to get him in the night.

Oh god he was going to _die_.

Atsushi’s eyes rolled back as his body went limp. He fell over, hitting the tile floor as the pizza box followed suit.

Silence filled the kitchen as not one word was uttered for a moment.

“…Ah, we may have overdone it.”

“I…you think!? I told you this was a bad idea but nooooo, we just had to _surprise_ the new guy. This is the last time I listen to you!”

“But we had to do something and it was more fun that way!”

“Fun? Fun!? Does him looking like that _fun_ to you!? Have you gone insane!?”

As the two of the three bickered, the third one came up to the fallen night guard and hummed. Red eyes went to the pizza box and sighed. “Do you think he’ll still want the pizza?”

Unknown to Atsushi, the guard in question, this was just the beginning of many things to come. God help him.

\--

**END**


End file.
